Did we make a mistake
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: S3 finale... what happens if Reba decided to THINK about the possiblity of taking Brock back... :  for those who are Reba/Brock shippers... you have to give it a shot! LAST CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was watching the season 3 finale of REBA (enter duh here) and thought of changing the ending a bit… Hope you like it!_

_Ps. REBA is the BOMB!_

"I do think I made a mistake," he confessed meeting her gaze.

Reba braced herself against the bench, steadying herself incase her pounding heart gave way. The words hung in the air like a bad odor.

"What?" she choked. He couldn't have seriously confessed that leaving Barbra Jean had been a mistake, could he?

"I said… I DO think I made a mistake," he confirmed, making sure this time she was aware of what he had had. He looked at her guiltily and reached a hand to brush her shoulder.

Reba shivered.

It hadn't felt that good in years. And she hadn't hated hugging him the day before, while it had been crazy, it had been familiar, it had felt safe. She could still remember the feeling she experienced when he'd wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, when she had entwined her hands in his thick curly hair. It had felt like nothing had changed, that the years of marriage, of friendship had not been destroyed by his infidelity, or by the presence of a new wife. But through one simple act of kindness, their relationship had been renewed.

Reba's head was spinning.

"How can you say that?" she asked slapping his arm. "Don't you remember what happens when you make ridiculous comments to women? THEY HAVE AN AFFAIR!" she shouted.

"This is different," he insisted.

"BULL!" she barked. "It's just like Bar- what about Barbra Jean?" she demanded.

This was WAY out of control.

Brock lowered his head, focusing on a mark on the sink.

"Brock," she pushed. "You can't do this AGAIN!"

"I'm not doing anything, Reba," he said. "I'm just telling you how I feel…"

"Well DON'T!" she shot back. "Keep it to yourself. Why does everything you think and feel have to come out? That's how you got in trouble in the first place!" she reminded him.

Reba ran a hand through her hair. "Brock, this is wrong!"

"I know, Reba," he agreed.

She sighed heavily.

"Let's not make any rash decisions without careful thought," she reasoned thinking of Barbra Jean and how devastated she had been at the mere thought of Brock leaving her like a hot potato. Reba had even grown to like the woman… for some reason. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

Brock's hand shot out again, this time brushing the soft delicate skin on Reba's cheek. Her eyes closed effortlessly as she drank in the feel of his touch. Darn it, no one else ever made her feel quite the way that he did. He was the only man who made her heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

"I miss you, Reba," he whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and she instantaneously threw herself back. "BROCK!" she warned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep lying to everyone."

"You don't just blurt stuff out," she cried throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Don't you learn anything?"

"Don't you miss me?" he challenged.

She sighed heavily saying nothing.

"Do you?" he pushed.

She met his eyes.

"I don't miss what we used to be… we fought ALL the time, the kids were crazy and… it was chaos, Brock!"

"Do you miss me now?"

"Yes, Brock, I do miss you. But you married Barbra Jean. You didn't want me anymore."

"I was stupid," he made a brave move then and in one swift motion pulled at Reba's jacket and guided her into his arms. She hadn't the strength to fight him, and made no move to retract when he brushed his lips against hers.

_Okay, I'd love a few reviews to tie me over until I post the next chapter… do you even want another chapter… I'm sorry I didn't hear you… can I get a WOO OOOOO?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys… thanks for the support and reviews are GREAT!_

_Ps. sorry if I confuse you, I am taking a part of season 4 about Brock and BJ's therapist and adding a bit from that, hope it doesn't annoy you. _

_Here's the next chapter. _

He lowered his head into the crook of her neck. "I still love you," he murmured.

Reba pulled away then, as her head spun with thoughts of the past, memories that had almost killed her, because he had broken the promise of not loving her forever. Could she do that to herself again, could she do that to her children? Her head was spinning.

"Brock, are you kiddin' me, cause-"

He shook his head firmly. "I'm serious, Reba. I still…"

She held her hand up as a defense. "I heard ya."

He nodded understanding that that she had to get her head around it all before they started talking emotions. They had once been asked by a therapist, if they still loved each other, and a pregnant pause had followed, before either one of them had the chance to answer, they were interrupted by the presence of Barbra Jean. Now as they stood before each other, Reba knew the answer, whole-heartedly. No matter what happened between them later, there would always be a part of them that would belong to each other, a love that could never be tainted, a part of themselves that no one could take away.

"I should go…" she explained.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sort things out."

She nodded. "You should talk to Barbra Jean and I'm gonna… I'm gonna think about this, okay?"

"Yeah, think about it…" he looked at her with that same desire she had felt for him in the early years of their marriage, when life was blissful and happy and Barbra Jean had never be known in their world. She had been nothing more than another face in the crowd of the passing people in Texas.

"Bye," she waved.

"Reba…"

She stopped in the doorway, and turned to him.

"Don't change your mind too much," he pleaded. "Please."

Reba only nodded.

As she entered the house, Cheyenne and Kyra were debating as they usually did. Cheyenne was saying something vain and conceited about her looks and Kyra couldn't help herself and had to respond with sarcasm. On this particular day, Reba's patience was thin.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. "Can't the two of you just PRETEND to get along? ARGH! In this house its never-ending arguin' and fightin', just stop."

Both of them looked up dumb-founded. Reba's patience had always been high.

Cheyenne saw something in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" her voice gentle and patient.

"No!" she snapped. "Your father-" she stopped talking, afraid to say too much. Was it right to drag her children through his all over again? Then an idea occurred to her. "FAMILY MEETING!" she announced. "Two minutes in the living room!"

Within two minutes, more out of curiosity than obedience, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and Jake were seated on the sofa in the living room.

"Okay, mom, what was so important it took time away from Cheyenne's busy schedule of loving herself," Kyra said.

Reba shot a disapproving look across the room.

"Shut up Kyra!" Cheyenne responded. "I am ALLOWED to love myself."

"Yeah, just stop expecting everyone else to love you too," she shrugged.

"Mom, can I play by DS?" Jake asked.

"No," Reba replied. "I have some important issues to discuss with all of you… about me and-" she seemed to choke on the next words. "Me and your father."

Attention was suddenly on Reba Hart.

_Of course I'm going to leave you with a cliff-hanger. But reviews tell me you want more, so I shall expect a full inbox by tomorrow. Lol! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: thanks for the encouragement to continue guys, and just to let you know, I love Brock-Reba romance too. :D_

"You and Mr. H-H-HOT are getting it on…" Van announced with excitement.

Reba shot him daggers. He always knew how to ruin a moment.

"Is that true mom?" Cheyenne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Jake and Kyra watched, waiting in anticipation for an answer.

"No it's not true!" Reba barked. "It's Brock. I'm not his Dental Hygienist."

Kyra snickered at her mother's comment, and Reba shot her a short smile, before turning her attention back to the rest of the family.

"So, what is it then?" Jake asked impatiently eager to play with his video game.

"Your father and I have been… discussin' the situation and we were wonderin' how you might feel about…"

"Come on, mom, I have a hairdressing appointment to go to?" Cheyenne whined.

"Yeah, like that'll help you," Kyra said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"SHUT UP, KYRA!" she shot back.

Reba rolled her eyes. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to be discussing with her children, none of them had an attention span wide enough to sit through the conversation, and she was worried about their reaction. This meant the relationship of their father's second wife. Would they be willing to risk hurting Barbra Jean for the sake of their parent's reuniting? Could Reba risk hurting Barbra Jean for the sake of getting her ex-husband back, the man who had left her for a younger and dumber version? His mid-life crisis…

"Enough!" Reba snapped. "Brock and I are considerin' gettin' back together!" she stated matter-of-factly. She covered her mouth with her hand instantly, as she heard the words jump off her tongue. She hadn't meant for the words to jump out that way, but she felt a sense of relief, at least now she could move to the next step.

She held her breath as she waited for the reaction of her children.

"You and Mr. H-H-H-Hot are getting back together?" Van asked needing confirmation.

"Possibly," Reba said.

"What about Barbra Jean?" Kyra asked.

"We haven't discussed that yet… I wanted to talk to you guys before I even considered taking Brock back," she told him.

"What do you want from us?" Cheyenne questioned.

"I wanna know…" she hesitated. "How you'd feel about that?"

"About you and dad?" Kyra raised.

Reba nodded.

"Will we have to move house again?" Jake groaned. "I like my room!"

Reba laughed and ruffled his hair, as he shifted away on the couch. "No, Jake. They'll be no movin' house! Just me and dad would…"

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow," Van sang.

"VAN!" Reba warned.

She hadn't thought about that possibility yet. It had been a long time since she had allowed her thoughts to dwell in that direction, but as Van raised the subject she remembered how amazing it had been when they were together. She had certainly missed him.

"Cheyenne…" Reba noticed that she'd been silent for a few moments, which usually meant one of two things. She disapproved of the chosen subject, or she had no idea what the topic of conversation was. Reba believed it was option number one… for a change. "You haven't said anything, what do you think?"

"I think Barbra Jean would NEVER have done this to you!" she stated.

Reba scoffed. Sometimes she was sure everyone had lost the will to remember how they had all become a family to begin with.

Cheyenne frowned. "NOW!" she retracted. "She wouldn't do this to you NOW!"

Reba nodded. That was one opinion, and a valid one, she concluded, but there were other voices.

"Jake…"

"It would be SO cool if you and dad got back together!" he confirmed.

Reba nodded.

"Kyra…"

Kyra shrugged, seemingly not interested in either way the coin flipped. "This family is already messed up why not screw it up even more."

"Van…"

He grinned widely. "If you and Mr. H-H-HOT are going to be sharing a room again, can we move to the other side of the house? I don't want to be hearing noises that-"

Reba raised her hand in defense. "I got it, Van. Thank you. Okay… thanks for your time, you can go!"

"MOM!" Cheyenne whined. "Are you really going to do this?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

What she was going to first, was talk to Barbra Jean.

_Keep in mind this is Barbra Jean and could go EITHER way. Does she get mad or does she get dumb? _

_Reviews are wonderful and so you are readers. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: You readers and reviewers have been incredible. Thank you immensely. :/_

Reba was nervous when she knocked on Barbra Jean's house, and she stepped back, her hand on her stomach to will the knots to go away, when Brock opened the door.

"Reba…"

"I want to talk to Barbra Jean!" she stated. If she got straight to the point before she lost her nerve, she knew it was possible to get through an entire conversation, and she was hoping that Barbra Jean wouldn't completely hate her. It was possible. Anything was possible where Barbra Jean was concerned. But Reba also knew that she had a good heart, and she would have willingly sacrificed her happiness for the sake of her friends, she was hoping it would work in THIS situation.

"Do you really think that's a-" he looked worried.

"Yes, Brock!" she snapped. "I have to talk to her, before I make a decision. I spoke to the kids-"

"YOU WHAT?" he stood back looking stunned, and covered his mouth with his hand. "God, Reba, they're gonna hate me!"

"It's NOT about you, Brock! I have to do what's best for my family… for OUR family. It isn't always a good feeling to hurt people," she frowned. Right now, Reba couldn't remember why she loved him, only that she did, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. As selfish and self-centered as he was, she wanted him. She loved him.

"What did they say?" he asked worriedly.

Reba nodded but gave him no details. "I need to talk to Barbra Jean!"

"She's upstairs," he pointed.

"I need to do this alone… go on, get!" she ordered.

He nodded and took his leave.

Reba sighed heavily and took a deep breath before she called out to Barbra Jean. She was down stairs in moments.

"REBA!" she smiled excitedly. "What a pleasant surprise… what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about Brock…" she began. It was now or never.

Barbra Jean frowned. "Okay."

"Wanna sit down?" she asked.

Barbra Jean flopped down on the couch and then patted the empty space beside her. Reba pulled a face and dropped down beside her.

"What's going on?" Barbra Jean asked patiently.

"What I have to tell you, is important, but I need you to know some things first…" she started. "Over time I have come to… respect you as a person."

"Oh, Reba," she cried with delight.

"Let me finish," she ordered. "You won't be lovin' me so much when I'm done," she muttered.

Barbra Jean waited.

"I never want to hurt you, and as much as it pains me to say this, I even might… kinda… like you… sort of."

The smile of Barbra Jean's face widened.

"I still love Brock!" she stated matter-of-factly.

It took a moment for Barbra Jean to respond. "Really?"

Reba nodded. "Really! Heaven knows why… but I do."

"You love MY husband?" Barbra Jean was processing the information.

"He was _mine _first," she pointed out.

"What… why are you telling me this?" she asked dumb-founded.

"I think Brock loves me back," she said gently.

She closed her eyes and waited for the screaming to start, but when it never came she dared to open her eyes, and look at Barbra Jean. She sat with her mouth open wide, and her eyes staring at Reba like she was an animal in a cage.

"Are you going to say something?" Reba asked cautiously.

"You want me to give him up?" she questioned, gathering the information in her mind.

Reba thought about it. That was a certainly an option. "Yes," she nodded.

Barbra Jean nodded. "I have a condition…"

Now it was Reba's turn to open her mouth wide. "Okay…" she waited for the punch-line.

"You have to admit I am your best friend and no matter what, I get to stay in your life…"

Reba stared at her in disbelief. Was that it?

"Is it a deal?"

Barbra Jean had officially lost her mind. There was no other explanation for her odd reaction.

"Are you serious?" Reba asked shaking her head.

"Deadly!"

Was it really as easy as all that?

Reba took a deep breath. "Barbra Jean… you are my… my b- my best…" she closed her eyes and forced the words out. "You are my best friend," once they rolled off her tongue, she realized that it didn't sound all that bad.

A squeal of delight bounced off the walls in the house, and Barbra Jean pounded on Reba, squeezing her tight and forcing Reba to gasp for air.

"Can't… breathe…" she choked.

Barbra Jean released her, a wide excited smile on her face.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Reba felt oddly unsettled.

Barbra Jean shrugged. "I was getting tired of him anyway…" she said discarding him like he was nothing more than a possession.

Reba laughed.

The door opened and a voice boomed loudly through the house. "I think I should be involved in this conversation!" Brock stated.

Reba stood from the couch.

"Brock, I-"

"No, Reba," he turned to Barbra Jean. "I am sorry about all this BJ, but I still love Reba, and I think that she loves me too, and we could make a go of it again… we aren't happy, and I don't know about you but-"

"I get it, Brock," Barbra Jean responded.

"You do?" he frowned.

"She's sick of you, Brock!" Reba smiled enjoying the scene.

"She is?" he frowned.

"Reba is my best friend!" Barbra Jean stated.

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know… you tell me all the time."

"No," she corrected. "REBA admitted it."

Brock's eyes scanned Reba's face.

"I did…" she confessed.

"Wow!"

"Shut up, Brock!" she snapped.

Brock laughed.

He approached Reba, and looked cautiously at Barbra Jean. "You are SURE about this?"

"I would do anything for my BEST friend," she assured him.

Brock nodded and pulled Reba into his arms, she felt the familiar rush of emotions and knew that this time she could act on them without guilt.

"I love you, Brock," she mumbled as he kissed her.

"I love you, too, Barbra Jean…"

"WHAT?" she pulled back and slapped his chest.

He pulled a face and laughed.

"I'm kidding," he smiled. "I do love you, Reba. I was an idiot to let you go. I will NEVER make that mistake again."

He kissed her again.

"YAY!" Barbra Jean clapped excitedly. "Since I'm your best friend, I get to be your maid of honor in your wedding, when you marry Brock again!"

Reba pulled a face.

"Marrying Brock, AGAIN?" she looked to him and smiled.

"I never asked you…"

"I never said yes," she grinned.

Reba kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She'd won… she ALWAYS won!

_Hope you liked the ending! _

_Reviews would help me know what you thought! :D_


End file.
